


The Three Amigos

by AlienCupcakes13



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, i'm just the beta, just casually posting gay fics about my friends lol, lol, lol gay, srry not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9246809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienCupcakes13/pseuds/AlienCupcakes13
Summary: Juan and Nathan plan a special night with their good friend Gary, under the guise of a fun Roblox game night.Written by my bf, beta'd by me. >:3c





	1. The Three Amigos

“This hotel isn't the best but I guess you get what you pay for.” Juan explained as he unlocked the door to their one bed suite.

 

“Dibs!” Garrison yelled, as he ran straight for the rooms twin sized bed.

 

“Damn it! I guess I'll take the couch then.” Said Nathan as he threw his bags aside,

 

“I mean I guess it's fair since you are paying for all of this, Gary.” Juan sighed, walking out of the bathroom. “Then I guess that means I get the recliner then, I mean come on guys who needs sleep anyways?” Juan joked.

 

“I'm going to go change into something more comfortable, I'll be right back.” Nathan said as he rushed into the bathroom.

 

“Okay, Nate! I'll go get the rest of the bags from the car.” Juan said with a smirk.

 

Garrison was completely oblivious to what Nathan and Juan were planning. When Juan returned he had a silky bag which looked like it had been filled completely.

 

“Is that what you keep your Xbox in?” Garrison asked, eyebrow raised, as Juan shot him a sly smirk.

 

“No, Gary, this is where I keep my toys.” Juan laughed, but Garrison still didn't see his friends true intentions.

 

Nathan sultrily walked out of the bathroom. He had changed into Juan's favorite, a schoolgirl style kilt that was trimmed to expose Nathan's short pale legs and a very tight blouse with a leash sewn to the neck. But, of course, still wearing his aviators and bandana to save his identity.

 

Garrison burst into laughter. “Nathan is this some sort of prank?”

 

Nathan lowered to his hands and knees, crawling to Juan's feet. Garrison jumped out of bed.

“Are you guys actually doing this? Is this even real?” Nathan looked up at Garrison. “Big Papi and I are always serious! What do you wish for me to call you?”

 

Gary laughed “Wow I never thought you two were serious about this, and if you're going to call me anything you better call me Meme Daddy, you filthy Irish whore!”

 

Juan opened his bag and removed lube and a couple of condoms. “Here Gary, you might want one of these.” Juan tossed a condom over.

 

“Nah, he's giving me head first!” Gary laughed, looking down at his new play toy.

“Fine, then.” Juan smirked. “ _I'll_ fuck him then.” Juan turned to face the kneeling twink. “Nathan. On the bed. Now.” Nathan crawled onto the bed and got on all fours, slowly raising his ass into the air.

“He looks eager!” Gary laughed. “He must really be craving this.” Gary and Juan both undressed and took their positions behind Nathan’s ass and in front of his mouth.

 

“Are you ready?” Juan asked as he slapped Nathan's pale ass, leaving a bright red hand print.

 

“Yes, Big Papi” Nathan moaned softly.

 

Juan slowly inserted his length into Nathan's tight ass.

 

“Lmaoooo!” Nathan moaned out loudly. “You are so thick Papi!”

 

“That's enough out of you!” Gary said as he forced his dick into Nathan's mouth. “Yeet! This is so lit!” Gary screamed in ecstasy.

 

Juan lasted a solid 3 minutes and let out a loud moan. “Goalllllllllllll!!” He screamed as he filled Nathan with his spicy seed.

 

“Oh damn, oh damn, ye boi!!!!!!” Gary yelled. He couldn't take anymore after hearing his friend get off and came inside of Nathan’s mouth and all over his face.

 

All three boys collapsed into the twin sized bed, cum still oozing from Nathan's body.

 

“Sorry for cumming on your aviators and bandana, Nathan.” Gary apologized, guiltily.

 

“It's okay, Meme Daddy. It was worth it.” Nathan smiled up at the meme lover, though due to the bandana it went unnoticed. He lifted his kilt to reveal a small stain left by Juan to prove his point.

 

Juan laughed breathily. “This stays between us, yeah?” The other two agreed with slow, sleepy nods.

 

A loud laugh could be heard from outside the window of the small room.

 

“Was that… James?” Juan asked, sitting up and looking out the window.

 

“He must of been jealous and stalked us. I hope he didn't video the whole thing.’ Gary joked. “Who cares anyways? It’s just James!” Gary smirked at the others. “Let’s get some sleep.” He said as he reached around the other two men to cuddle.

 

The next morning James uploads the video and makes millions off ad revenue. Maybe next time they'll think before not inviting him to the party.


	2. Machinima Boyz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Corey want to join in on the fun! ~_^
> 
> Nathan had to skedaddle tho

"You guys ready to do this?!" James yelled from the bedroom. "You guys are going to make me rich!"  
  
"Just give me a minute! Jesus!" Juan yelled back as he emptied his now famous silk bag onto the table. "I brought us all props! So this time we can make up for Nathan not being here." Juan explained, a smirk forming as he thought of how this night could go. "Of course _I_ get the gas mask and you two can pick through the rest and decide what you want."  
  
Garrison and Corey began digging through the pile of whips and toys. "I guess I need the aviators if I'm replacing Nathan." Corey giggled as he put on the dark shades.  
  
Garrison laughed "Hey, they're still stained from our last show." He said, pointing at the glazed spots all over the lenses.  
  
The boys laughed as the started digging through the silk bag.  
  
"I don't need any of this stuff, all I need is an empty Doritos bag" Garrison laughed as he started cutting two holes into the cheesy bag.  
  
James entered the kitchen, looking rather impatient. "Are you guys about ready? I don't have all night!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, tapping at an invisible watch.  
  
All three laugh and agree. "Yeah let's get this machinima over with!" Corey yelled, a wide smile gracing his handsome features.  
  
All men enter the bedroom and James hops behind the camera. "Okay guys it's rolling! Go ahead and make yourselves comfortable." James smirked, rubbing his hands together excitedly.  
  
Corey crawled into the bed and undressed, making sure to spread his dark skinned ass for the camera. "Like what you see boys?" Corey smirked as he lay on his back ready to whore his holes out to his two close friends.  
  
Garrison and Juan step in front of the camera. "Rock Paper Scissors for who gets his ass?" Juan asked, putting a fist into his open palm.   
  
"You know it!" Garrison agreed enthusiastically.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" Juan yelled, him and Gary hitting their fists against their palms in unison.  
  
"Awe damn! Well I guess you get his ass, Gary." Juan sighs in disappointment.  
  
Corey begins to lube himself up as Juan and Garrison join him on the bed. "Fuck me in the ass and call me Obama!" Corey screams, clearly very excited, as the two men take their positions on the bed.  
  
"As you wish." Gary laughs, putting Corey's sweet dark chocolate legs over his shoulders.  
  
Corey cries out in ecstasy "Yes, Meme Daddy! Yes! Fuck m-" But before he could finish his sentence Juan forced his small penis right down Corey's narrow throat making him gag as he choked on Juan's crooked cock.  
  
"My turn! Yeet!" He exclaimed he pushed his small member into Corey's tight virgin ass.  
  
"Oiii!" Corey moaned around Juan's dick as Garrison pounded his prostate.  
  
"This is gold!" James yells from behind the camera. "This might be more popular than the first!"  
  
Juan tried to speak but his gas mask made him virtually unheard, the only recognizable thing was that his breathing had gotten heavier.  
  
Then suddenly Juan thrusted down deep into Corey's throat his dick throbbing and aching from the extreme orgasm, Corey tried his best but he couldn't hold all the thick liquid in his mouth as cum ran down his chin and onto his chest.  
  
"Damn boi! That's a big load!" Garrison exclaimed as he pushed in deeper into Corey's ass. The black beauty let out a loud gurgling noise as he tried to moan, mouth still filled with Juan's creamy baby gravy.  
  
Corey's massive erection shot his load straight into Garrisons face, causing him to taste the sweet liquid and push deep into Corey, cumming violently.  
  
"Great guys!" James yelled. "This will be perfect!"  
  
Juan jumps up and grabs the sd card out of the camera "Now James if you want this video to upload, I wanna see you clean Corey's chest off for him." Juan crossed his arms over his bare chest, smirk evident in the sound of his muffled voice.   
  
James laughed, shaking his head. "Okay I'll grab a towel," Juan smirked "No towel! Lick up all my man milk off his face, you slut!"  
  
"You know you want to." Gary taunted, leaning back and presenting Corey like Will Smith did to Jada Pinkett-Smith.   
  
James crawled onto the bed sultrily and began slowly licking the semen off Corey's chest, making sure to tease each chocolate chip nipple as he went. James let out a small moan. He was already so horny from watching Corey.   
  
Corey leaned up to James and planted him with a deep kiss pushing, all of Juan's spunk into the other twinks mouth. James swallowed and smiled "Okay guys ready to be famous again?" All four laughed and rushed to upload the video hoping to make fortunes off their so called 'machinima'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolol

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
